


Biblioteca de recuerdos

by japiera



Series: Bis [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Libros, Recuerdos, sobre las historias tras las historias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Los libros guardan más historias que aquellas que cuentan.





	Biblioteca de recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

La biblioteca era pequeña y modesta, aún quedaban espacios por llenar en las estanterías. Kenma se paseó frente a los libros, deteniéndose frente a uno de sobrecubierta colorida. Posó un dedo en el lomo; tras titubear, lo sacó de su lugar.

—«Akaashi Keiji» —leyó en voz alta el nombre escrito en la hoja de cortesía[1]. Regresó el libro de donde lo hubo tomado—. ¿Siempre firmas todos tus libros?

Akaashi estaba junto a la ventana. Con sus dedos separó dos varillas de la persiana y espió hacia el otro lado.

—A veces, sí. Especialmente si son caros.

—¿Has leído todos estos libros?

—No, pero la gran mayoría. Cuando supo que estaba formando mi propia colección, Bokuto-san me ha estado regalando muchos libros, y no todos me interesan, pero ya teniéndolos, tampoco puedo desecharlos.

»Sería cruel.

Akaashi parecía muy concentrado espiando al otro lado de la ventana. Kenma sabía cómo recuperar su atención. Regresó en sus pasos para nuevamente a sacar el libro con sobrecubierta llamativa y preguntó:

—¿Este lo has leído?

Akaashi se vio obligado a girarse. Sonrió.

—Oh sí, hace un tiempo.

—¿De qué va?

—Honestamente, ya no recuerdo.

—Entonces no te gustó.

—Yo no diría eso. De hecho, lo que más recuerdo de ese libro, es que no podía dejar de leerlo, aunque ya no sé el motivo. Ocurrió durante el tiempo que viví en Inglaterra y, para ahorrarme algunos pesos, compartí habitación con unos extranjeros. Como no quería molestarlos, me iba a leer al pasillo, junto a una linterna. Leía y leía hasta que no sentía mis nalgas.

Kenma hojeó la novela, para ocultar su risa. Estaba escrita en inglés, había anotaciones en los márgenes respecto al significado de ciertas palabras.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio. Como no quería que Akaashi volviera a la ventana, cambió el libro por otro y se lo enseñó.

—¿Qué hay de este?

—¡Vaya libro!

Fue un acierto. Akaashi se acercó hasta Kenma para quitarle el libro de las manos. Le tomó el peso, lo abrió en una página al azar, y lo olió. Kenma vio cómo la puerta de los recuerdos se abría ante Akaashi, y su pasado regresaba a él. Parecía de buen humor.

—Este es un muy buen libro, recomendación de un amigo. Lo leía en la galería donde trabajé. Apenas vendí cuadros, pero estos libros me ayudaron a matar el aburrimiento. Me reí mucho.

—¿De qué trataba?

Akaashi regresó el libro a su lugar y alcanzó otro, una estantería más arriba.

—No sabría decírtelo, tendrías que leerlo. Pero a grandes rasgos, de la filosofía del absurdo.

—No sé si me va lo absurdo. O la filosofía.

—Ni a mí. Como digo, tendrías que leerlo. Pero este otro…

Le entregó el libro que acababa de sacar, abierto en una página en concreto. En lugar de letras, había un dibujo que, al entrecerrar los ojos, resultaba obsceno.

—Es un dibujo del autor. En realidad, es una antología. Dirás que soy un pésimo lector, pero tampoco recuerdo de qué iban los relatos, aunque sin dudas de erotismo. El autor era así.

—Eso puedo deducirlo yo mismo con solo ver este dibujo.

—Pero recuerdo, que mientras leía y me apareció este dibujo, yo estaba en la universidad, y tenía un profesor detrás. Yo no había reparado en su presencia, por supuesto.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Sonó la campana en ese momento. Mi salón quedaba al otro lado del pasillo así que me giré sin pensar y choqué con el profesor. Me di cuenta enseguida que me había estado vigilando, y él se dio cuenta que yo me di cuenta, y ambos enrojecimos incómodos. Ni siquiera nos intercambiamos palabras de disculpas. Cada uno siguió su camino como si nada.

—No es un desenlace muy emocionante.

—Lo sé. La situación daba para una historia más picante, es algo que he pensado mucho. Como anécdota no vale, pero aun así, no he podido olvidarla.

Kenma regresó el libro de donde Akaashi lo hubo sacado y tomó otro, bastante más grueso y que parecía elegante. Akaashi soltó un suspiro.

—Ese sí lo recuerdo, pero si empiezo a describirlo, pensarías que es aburrido, o que no tiene nada de original.

—Haz un intento.

—Va de un amor imposible entre dos personas de clases sociales diferentes.

—Ya detente, no quiero saber. Un romance prohibido entre un pobre y un rico es la madre de los argumentos clichés.

—Es que, de alguna manera, es una historia cliché. Solo cuando lo lees te das cuenta de dónde recae su originalidad, y lo bien lograda que está la novela. Incluso me hizo llorar.

—¿De verdad?

Akaashi volvió a su lugar junto a la ventana.

—Yo estaba en este mismo lugar leyendo. La biblioteca aún no existía, y pensaba habilitar esta habitación como un cuarto de huéspedes, aunque en ese momento la tenía repleta de mis herramientas de arte. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Sentí un estremecimiento muy fuerte. Ábrelo en la página cuatrocientos.

Kenma obedeció. Era una página llena de letras, sin garabatos a los márgenes, sin ilustraciones del autor, pero algo más sucia y manoseada.

—Si lees esa página, no es como para llorar, pero se me cayeron unas lágrimas. El sol se filtró por las persianas, como invitándome a seguir leyendo, pero no pude hacerlo. Descubrí que estaba presenciando a una obra de arte y las emociones me embriagaron. Empecé a pintar un nuevo lienzo, intenté plasmar aquel sentimiento con mis pinturas, pero no lo logré y lloré de nuevo.

»Acababa de descubrir el tamaño de mi insignificancia. Fue ahí cuando me decidí a comenzar mi propia biblioteca.

—¿Por ello es que observas tanto por la ventana?

—Oh, ¿lo hago a menudo?

—Sí.

—Quizá solo sea nostalgia.

—«Akaashi Keiji» —leyó nuevamente Kenma, el nombre reaparecía escrito en una de las hojas de cortesía.

Akaashi recordaba más el contexto que acompañaba a sus lecturas que los libros en sí, y aquella habitación que era una biblioteca, se convertía en el almacén de sus memorias.

—¿Alguno de estos libros te recuerda a mí? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

Akaashi no respondió. Con sus dedos volvió a separar dos varillas de la persiana, dejando a Kenma con un nudo en su garganta que tampoco era capaz de describir o de empezar a plasmar sobre un lienzo. Pero tomó prestado aquella última novela, y junto a la persiana, se dedicó a descubrir aquel sentimiento.

—Me voy a acordar de ti cuando me pregunten por este libro —le prometió Kenma.

—Y yo me acordaré de esta conversación la próxima vez que observe por la ventana.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Hoja de cortesía: son aquellas hojas en blanco al principio y final de un libro.


End file.
